Riley Carlson meets MaryKate and Ashely Olsen
by Olsenbaby
Summary: A sequal to Goodbye. Riley is dealing with her life without Chloe now she gets a chance of meeting her Hero's, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen
1. Default Chapter

If you enjoyed "Goodbye" then you going to enjoy this one. Please read my first story "Goodbye" as this is the sequel. And pleases tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks Samantha  
  
Riley Carlson has had two people who see always looked up to. What would she do if she had the chance of meeting them?  
  
Riley Carlson meets Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen.  
  
I had to meet them; I saw an article in the papers about meeting Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. While they been my hero since I was like 5 years old. I stated the essay.  
  
"Ok how do I start" Riley asked herself while she was sitting on her bed listening to Westlife. "Ok let's start her"  
  
"Dear Editor"  
  
"Hi my name is Riley Carlson. I am also a twin just like my hero's Mary- Kate and Ashley Olsen. I really want to meet them, but not just recently, actually my whole life" I grew up knowing them as my hero's. I use to watch them, smiling, acting and being cool. And my whole life has just been around them" My mom use to think it was stupid but myself and my twin never gave up. We use to image we were them and play around. But when I was 15 years old {which would have been 3 years ago}. My twin sister died. I haven't been able to let go. My life has been a mess and I cry all the time. People use to say to my sister and I that one day we will become just like Mary-Kate and Ashley. But we also use to tell them that we could never be a cool as them. I just want to meet them because I know if Chloe was still alive she would to. I want them to how, how they have changed my life. If it wasn't for them I would have killed myself.  
  
I really hope you can make my letter the winning letter, not just for me but for my sister to.  
  
Yours truly Riley Carlson.  
  
I read over my letter, put it in an envelop, sealed and put it on my table.  
  
It was the day they were going tells us who the lucky people who were going to meet Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. I raced into our local mall and grabbed the magazine that was going to tell me if I was the lucky person. I paid for it and raced out. I opened that magazine and there it was the winning letter. Runner up: Samantha Smith. And Winner....Riley Carlson. I couldn't believe it. I was actually going to meet Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. 


	2. Dreams do come true!

Hey everybody thanks for reading my stories. It really means a lot. I have been busy with a other Mary-Kate and Ashley story, but it's based on them selves. I love to hear wat people think of it. So when you review this story could you just put your e-mail address so I can mail it to you? I really wanna know what people think.

Thanks

Samantha

I pinched myself just to make sure it was true. I couldn't believe I had won. I walked down still compete denials. Had I actually won? I smiled and looked at the sky. I had won for myself but for Chloe to.

Hey there everybody the last time I spoke to you, it was my 16th surprise birthday party. Well it's been 3 years. Can you believe it? And guess what mine and Larry relationship didn't last this long. We were totally in love for the first years and half. But then we both realized that we weren't suited for eacher so we broke it off. We are still really good friends. We talk on the phone all the time. And guess what I am going to NYU in a month times. And now as you can see I have won. Sorry I just have to get it into my head. I can't believe it. I HAD WON.

"Hi could I talk to Larry please?" I asked into the telephone. "Howzit" Larry said into the phone. "Iammeetingmary-kateandashleyolsen" I shouted into the phone. "WHAT?" Larry said. "I AM MEETING MARY-KATE AND ASHLEY OLSEN" I TOLD HIM AGAIN. "YOU are meeting the Olsen twin" he asked me. "I could believe it. "Just say that again please!" "YOU are meeting the Olsen twin" he asked again. "Yessssssss I am meeting the Olsen twins." There I said it again, it must have been true. "Listen Larry I got to go, I have to pack I am leavening tomorrow" "Bye" Larry said back into the phone

Ok, Ok he problem thinks I am crazy but who can blame me. Are you meeting your hero's?

What should I pack I asked myself well looking thought my cloths. Something a rock star would wear. I got my packing done in 2 hours which is an improvement it usually takes between 5-6 hours. But hey I am a girl can you blame us? I stated going thought some old picture that Chloe and I collected of Mary-Kate and Ashley. Every time I looked at one I couldn't get it into my head that I was actually going to meet them. I took a whole lot of picture out a box when something caught my eye. It said "To Riley with Love". I picked it up and opened it. And started reading it.

To my dearest Riley

This is just a letter to say Thanks for everything. Yesterday I was looking at some pictures of our twins and reading there articles and realized that life wouldn't be wroth living for if you weren't in it. Hopefully when we are all grey and old we will still be as close. Cause every time I spend with you makes me love ya more. I truly weren't being able to do it without you in my life. I owe you big time sis. One word I love calling ya. I hope you will always remember me and that our life will be like this forever.

All my love

Chloe

A tear slipped down my cheek. It had been 3 years and I still missed her so much. I missed telling her all about my life and what a great sister she had been. I packed the pictures up and put Chloe letter in my pocket.

"Don't worry mom" I told her as I was boarding the plane. "Are ya sure you going to be ok" she asked me. "Yeah I promise, I will call ya as soon as I am settled in". I hugged my mom for the last time and raced towards the plane. "I am meeting Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen" "WOW, this would have totally put Chloe in the best mood ever. I board the plane; I took my seat and got settled onto the plane. Here I was on the plane and meeting my lifetime hero's. I smiled, and picked up my backpack. I opened it and took out my favorite photo of me and Chloe. It was a few months before she died and we were bridesmaids at our cousin wedding. It was amazing and the memories stay with me forever. "Please fasten your seatbelt and prepare for take off" The polite said thought the intercom. "While this is it" a girl next to me said. "Hi, I am Riley Carlson" I told her. "Oh hi I am Abby Joshua" She said shaking my hand. "So why are you going to Los angles" she asked me. "Oh, I won compunction to meet Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen" I told her. "Oh those two, I love them" She smiled at me. "While me to". After I told her my whole life story I feel asleep and was woken by the polite saying "Please fasten your seatbelt and prepare for landing": WOW, did I sleep the whole way" I asked Abby. "Looks like we both" She said a bit surprised. "Oh while, lets get ready for landing" I smiled at her. "Are you ready for this" She asked me. "While only if you are" Riley said smiling.

There were so many people, that I was scared I was going to get lost, but to my surprise I found there person picking me up.

RILEY CARLSON

There he was Mk and Ash body gaud and he was waiting for ME! "Hi, I am Riley Carlson" I told him. He pulled out a picture and smiled. "So you are" he said smiling. "While lets hit the road" He said walking off.

"So you must be pretty excited, I mean meeting your hero's and stuff" He asked me. "I am very excited, I have waited for this my whole life, and could you blame me" I asked him. He just smiled at me. Probably think wow a really big fan. But I couldn't help but smile at him. I mean I was on my way to meeting Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen.

We arrived at the 5 star hotels, that where Mk and Ash sometime stays. "Hi, I am Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen body gaud, I am here to book in Riley Carlson Competition winner" he told the person behind the counter. "Ok, sure, its room number 234, right down there to your right" he told us. "I smiled at him and thanked him and was on my way to my room. "WOW I can't believe I am staying at the same place Mk and Ash stayed" I told the guy. "You're a big fan aren't ya" "Bigger then big, I love them" I told him. "Right" he said looking at me strangle. He opened the door for me and I walked in side. "Wow, its bigger then my whole house" I said looking around. "Thanks you so much" I said to the guy smiling. I was really happy. "Well get ready and then come to the lobby and Mary-Kate and Ashley will be waiting for you there. "Omg…I can't do it" I told the guy. "Oh yes you can" he told me. "No…I can't, I mean what if there don't like me, or there think I dress dorky" I asked him. "They won't think you dress dorky, cause if you look on your bed there left you some cloths of theirs, don't worry you will be fine and if I am correct there will love ya" he said laughing at me cause of the way I was acting. "Okay, okay you're probably right, but wish me luck anyway" "I wish you like, now quick there probably down stairs already" he said and walked out the door.

"Okay" I said moving towards my bed, I can do this, and I know I can. I walked up to my bed and there lying on my bed was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. "WOW" I couldn't believe this was for me. I put the dress on quickly and harried to do my make-up. Here I was getting ready to meet Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. I checked myself in the mirror. "WOW" I looked stunning; I couldn't believe it was me I was seeing. "Wow can you believe it Chloe; I am about 5 minute away from Meeting Mk and Ash. I took once last glance at myself and heard toward the door. "Here I can, ready or not" I told myself.

I heard towards the lobby, there were hundred of people crowding at the corner, I soon realized that, was where Mk ad Ash must have been. I took a deep breathe and moved sway to the crowed. "Hey everybody makes way for Riley Carlson" I heard the guy shouted. I recognized his voice; it was Mk and Ash body gaud. I closed my eyes and we I opened it and could see them. I blinked away a tear; here I was standing a few feet away from them, and without Chloe. "Hi I am Mary-Kate, and this is Ashley" Mk said pointing toward herself and Ashley. I looked them in the eye, and smiled. "I am Riley Carlson" I said smiling, I couldn't believe how well I was keeping it together. I looked at them again and that when memories of Chloe come back to me. Tears kept slipping down my face. They put there arms around me and gave me a big bear hug. Here I was hugging Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen while crying because of how much I missed Chloe. "Why are you crying" Ashley asked. I looked Ashley in the eyes and couldn't believe my luck. I have dreamt of this day since I first became a fan.


End file.
